


夏日玫瑰

by GhastlyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *Summer和Raven，微百合向*过度脑补，官方打脸预定
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 2





	夏日玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> *Summer和Raven，微百合向  
> *过度脑补，官方打脸预定

《夏日玫瑰》

我喜欢夏日。Summer在她耳边低语，牵着她的手在玫瑰花丛间的小径上缓缓前行。深红的玫瑰被炽烈的阳光晕染出温润的琥珀色，看上去没有先前阴云蔽天时红得那般纯正。Summer柔软清凉如同襁褓婴儿的手指在她掌心调皮地画着圆，自她的指甲尖端滋生出电流般的酥麻，如同雀鸟轻啄她的肌肤。别闹了，Summer，Raven说，而且我猜这是因为你叫夏天。前一句针对她不安分的小动作，后一句则是回应她最初那句没头没尾的话。Summer把唇角弯成上翘的月牙：或许是吧，那么Raven，你喜欢夏日玫瑰吗？她愣了愣，把视线移向那些带刺的花儿。是的，我很喜欢在夏日的阳光下盛放的红玫瑰。她回答。

她们在荫翳下休憩，白云在琉璃色的天空之上流动，描绘出夏风的轨迹。Summer把篮子放在草地上，从中拿出一只小巧的三文治递给她。松软的白面包，夹有生菜片、芝士和鸡肉。她毫不介意地用手把生菜片挑出来吃掉，然后开始大口啃剩下的三文治。Summer看了直皱眉：你是有多讨厌吃蔬菜啊？  
——至少我吃了。她说。为了你。

她们谈起学校，谈起STRQ，谈起战斗，谈起四季少女。那时她们已经从Ozpin零零碎碎的话语中得知四季少女是真实存在的，却仍旧下意识地把那当作一个美好的童话。或许是四季少女的光芒过于虚幻的缘故，她们很难把那与其背后的危险联系起来。她们可能只是觉得有趣，觉得在夏风轻拂脸颊时谈论夏之少女十分有趣。你该不会就是夏之少女吧，Summer？她抹抹唇角的面包屑，发现Summer的嘴边粘上了芝士。  
我又是银瞳又是夏之少女？这属性也太多了吧。Summer不以为意地微笑。她的瞳忽地漾出银白的波澜，如同从罅隙漏出天光的乌云，看似脆弱即将溶解于青空，却是换了一种形态茕茕孑立于高处。Raven一刹那忘记了呼吸，那一刻她的世界只剩下Summer。Summer的银瞳，Summer的微笑，Summer细碎铜铃般的清澈声音。后来她忘了很多事情，但她会永远记得这一刻。

我想也许我们可以试着在一起，让学校的男孩子们都大吃一惊，Raven半开玩笑地说，你觉得如何，我的夏日玫瑰？Summer挑挑眉：那样的话最吃惊的会是Qrow和Tai，而且Raven，你比我更像玫瑰。银瞳少女凑上前来，将头靠在她的肩膀上，焦茶色的柔软头发仿佛能够顺其自然地流入她的肩胛骨。她感受到她的重量与温度。因为我是带刺的花儿？她问。不，Raven，你是美丽的刺。Summer温柔地说。我不喜欢刺。但是我喜欢你。你是如此美丽。

她们用完稍迟的午餐，牵着手又去散步。Summer的白色连衣裙被夏天的风不住地吹拂，她像一只轻盈的白蝶，也像一朵纯洁芬芳的栀子花。太阳不再炽烈，天光是温暖的蜂蜜色。Raven不喜欢和别人牵手。但是她不讨厌和Summer牵手。Summer的手是如此柔软。  
Raven，你喜欢夏日玫瑰吗？Summer又问了一次。这次Raven有了新的答案。是的，我喜欢夏日玫瑰，她说，我也喜欢叫夏天的姑娘。于是她满意地看到Summer白皙的脸染上一丝绯红，仿佛玫瑰深沉的红色混入日光倒映在她的脸上。也许我是玫瑰，Raven说，那么你就是夏天。我认识一个叫夏天的姑娘。她如夏日般甜美热烈。我喜欢她，我想一直和她在一起。她便是你。我喜欢你。我的Summer Rose。

温凉的风亲吻少女们栀子般的脸颊。

Raven，Qrow说，Summer死了。我知道，她不胜其烦地说，我知道。Qrow狭长的双眼渗透出锐利的视线：你至少该出席她的葬礼。有必要吗？她朝弟弟低吼，如果这样做就能让她死而复生，我愿意出席一百次葬礼。他们不欢而散，临别前Qrow的脸上写满了失望。

她变成渡鸦。她展翅翱翔，夏日蔚蓝的天空幕布上有她的一抹痕迹。她是伴随着光明的黑影。她冷漠地俯瞰着这个世界，这个没有Summer Rose的世界。在渡鸦的眼里，一切都是那么渺小，一切都是那么不足挂齿。  
她看见一片凄婉的红，如同血泊。于是她俯冲而下，恢复成人形，长靴稳稳地踏在玫瑰花丛间的小径上。空气中弥漫着浓郁得几乎有些呛鼻的玫瑰馥郁。她想到调皮雀鸟在她手心嬉戏，想到银色海洋掀起波澜，想到洁白栀子在夏风中绽放旋舞。焦茶在她的肩胛骨处划过一丝暖意。

她抬起头，鸽羽般的白云将天空衬托得更蓝，也更明净。乌云早已溶解在这片青空里头，但她明白，乌云并未消失。  
“我知道你在天空上看着我，Summer。”她说。  
我知道我的夏日玫瑰不会消失。

把春之少女交出来，Qrow说，这样我们便可以对抗Salem。Raven恼怒起来。她不得不面对一个事实：Qrow受Ozpin影响太深，已经彻彻底底把少女们当成了道具。  
四季少女的力量会无限地传递下去，于Ozpin而言，少女本身只是力量的容器。不仅仅是四季少女。他把所有人当成他的道具。  
包括Summer Rose。  
去他妈的力量。她不止一次想扯着Ozpin的衣领朝他怒吼。四季少女有很多个，就像夏之少女也有很多个，但是叫夏天的姑娘只有一个。我认识一个如夏日般甜美热烈的姑娘。我喜欢她，我想一直和她在一起。但我的夏日玫瑰已经不在了。都是你的错，Ozpin。都是你的错。

加入我们，Ruby说，我只知道我能走到今天都是靠着大家的力量。她向Raven伸出手，那只手小巧玲珑，Raven想起这女孩比Yang小两岁，也就是才十六岁。她不知觉地望向女孩的眼睛。那双银瞳里噙着恳求，却也藏着坚定与勇敢，一看即知有着与她完全不一样的生存方式。Ruby的形象与记忆中的Summer渐渐重叠，她只觉一阵目眩，太阳穴尖锐地痛了起来。  
“你说话和你母亲一模一样。”她说。  
我的夏日玫瑰。她想。你为何要向死而生？是因为你不够清醒，以至于勇敢然而莽撞地跌入死亡的牢笼中，还是因为你足够清醒，以至于当你活着的时候，只看到了横亘在眼前的死亡？

娇小雀鸟在她手心死去，银色海洋变为桑田，柔弱栀子枯萎成泥。Raven的肩胛骨处划过一丝冷意，她慢慢地将视线从Ruby的焦茶色头发上移开，寒冷刺入她的骨髓深处。

END


End file.
